


Slow Burn

by MilitaryPenguin



Category: Kaiji
Genre: Edgeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilitaryPenguin/pseuds/MilitaryPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sahara and Kaiji on a warm summer night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following request:  
> "Sahara/Kaiji  
> Slow sex and edging mmmmmm"

It was a warm evening—only a mite cooler than the baking heat that consumed the afternoon. As the fan didn’t prove satisfactory in cooling them off, Kaiji had to crack his apartment window open—not too open, lest the quiet of the night outside be disturbed by the sounds of two slightly tipsy men noisily kissing each other.   
  
“I’m surprised you wanted to have here in your apartment so badly, Kaiji-san,” said Sahara with a mischievous grin, “You aren’t the type to let others into your personal space.”  
  
“That’s because your place is a mess, it’s impossible to get in the mood.”  
  
Sahara laughed. “Didn’t take you for the sentimental type, either.” He saw Kaiji’s scowl and added, “Hey, I didn’t mean that as an insult! It’s a good thing, really. I’d hate to be dating an unfeeling bastard.”  
  
Kaiji shifted awkwardly in his seat on the floor and murmured “Thanks.”  
  
“No problem. “  
  
He wrapped an arm around Kaiji, who stiffened at first but quickly settled into the younger man’s embrace. Sahara brought his hand to Kaiji’s cheek and leaned in to kiss. A warm, prickly feeling rose in Kaiji’s body as Sahara’s lips touched his, traces of beer still lingering on them. They pulled in closer, wrapping their arms around each other’s bodies as their kisses grew increasingly intense, mouth enveloping mouth.  
  
Sahara trailed his kisses down Kaiji’s neck, who squirmed at the ticklish sensation and moaned. The younger man smirked and nibbled at Kaiji’s earlobe, causing him to squirm and moan even louder. Sahara slid a hand under his T-shirt up to Kaiji’s chest and toyed with one of his nipples, still nibbling at his earlobe. He then lowered his mouth down to Kaiji’s chest and suckled at the other clothed nipple. He was rewarded by a pleasurable yelp from the long-haired man.  
  
Sahara chuckled. “You like that, Kaiji-san?”  
  
“Y-yeah…” mumbled Kaiji, “Just…let me…”  
  
Kaiji peeled his shirt off and Sahara hungrily kissed all over his chest, occasionally nipping or suckling a nipple. Kaiji’s fingers grabbed fistfuls of the back of Sahara’s hair. His face was becoming increasingly flushed at every nip and kiss from Sahara’s talented mouth hitting all the right places.   
  
Sahara’s hand then fell to Kaiji’s buckle, and he glanced up to see the other man had now opened his eyes. Kaiji nodded his head in silent permission and Sahara undid the buckle, followed by his button and zipper. His pants were slowly pulled off, Sahara kissing each bit of flesh as his thighs were exposed. Kaiji, in turn, tucked his fingers under the back of Sahara’s T-shirt and pulled it off over his head. Sahara tackled Kaiji to the floor in a barrage of kisses.  
  
Kaiji pushed Sahara’s face by the mouth back with a hand. “H-hey! Shouldn’t we take off the rest of our clothes?”  
  
“Guess we should, huh?”  
  
They stripped off the rest of their clothing. Kaiji then lay on top of his bed while Sahara fetched their needed supplies from his jacket on the floor. He wasn’t sure how they were going to accomplish the task in such a small bed, but at this point his arousal was overpowering his sensibility. Sahara climbed on top of him, and they resumed their kissing session.  
  
Eventually Sahara pulled away, picking up the tube of lubricant from the floor and squirting it on his fingers. “Alright, ready?”   
  
Kaiji bit his lip and replied, “Dammit, just do it already!”  
  
“Let me know if I’m hurting, alright?”  
  
“SAHARA! YOU’RE DOING THIS ON PURPOSE, AREN’T YOU?!”  
  
Sahara snickered and slipped two fingers into Kaiji’s entrance. The older man dug his fingers into his mattress at the cool, sticky feeling moving in and out of him. He grit his teeth in impatience when the fingers slid out of him and Sahara squirted some more on his fingers and rubbed it all over his dick. He could barely contain his arousal at this point.   
  
Finally, Sahara hooked his arms under his legs and entered inside him. His movements were slow at first, as though rocking him to sleep. Then he sped up his thrusts, Kaiji groaning with anticipation of the climax—only for it to return back to the snail’s pace it began at. Sahara continued this pattern, Kaiji grimacing and wondering just what the hell he was doing. He felt he was going to explode from withdrawn arousal waiting to be released. How could Sahara stand this? Was he just not excited as he was when he was kissing every inch of his body earlier?  
  
Then, Sahara’s pace quickened and continued to quicken. Kaiji grabbed fistfuls of sheets. The two gasped and panted and moaned in unison, both full of pent up arousal waiting to be released. At long last Sahara climaxed into Kaiji, an intense climax that elicited something between a yell and a moan from both men, white fluid staining both of their thighs.  
  
Sahara collapsed on to Kaiji’s chest, panting—though nowhere near as hard as his partner.  
  
“Why…did you…take so long…?” said Kaiji irritably in between gasps.  
  
“Thought the wait would…make it better.”  
  
Kaiji turned over to face the wall.  
  
“Well, did it?”  
  
“…yeah.”


End file.
